


The Killer's Revenge

by CrazyM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Wanted (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jason X style kill, Revenge, Talon is ded, Team Talon (Overwatch), Wesley goes Jason Voorhees, Wesley is an optimist, bad guy kills bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: They killed Schwester. The only family he had.He could have stood watching others die, but this was personal.They made a mistake they never should have.No one lives now.Oneshot. Everyone Talon dies.





	The Killer's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872141) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is a follow up to the inspired work.
> 
> This is Wesley from the comics, gone full Jason Voorhees in kill creativity.
> 
> Can be read standalone, but there are two pieces of literature that give it depth. One is the inspired work, and the second is at the bottom

Just a suit.

A shell. Nothing else. Not even a little remain he could salvage to remember her by. All they left was just a shell. Her Valkyrie suit lay in the middle of the battlezone. A little distance from her was Fareeha, her throat blue, eyes open in horror.

He had seen the others. They could be cremated or buried. But Talon took from him something even an enemy should not.

They took away his right to say a final goodbye.

There was nothing left of his sister, Mercy, to mourn. Just her Valkyrie suit.

 _Schwester_.

This isn't anger. This isn't sadness. This is purpose.

They killed Schwester. The only family he had.

He could have stood watching others die, but this was personal.

They made a mistake they never should have.

No one lives now.

______________________________________

 

Doomfist sets his gauntlet beside him and sprawls on the metal bunk bed. His face is peaceful, satisfied after a job well done.

He slips into slumber just as peacefully.

His sleep is disturbed by the rustle of leather. His face contorts in anger, his mind planning to do things to the intruder. He feels beside him and his gauntlet is gone. 

His eyes fly open only to see the gauntlet descending towards his face at an alarming rate.

Behind the wild flash of metal, he registered the Red-hot visor.

His nose gives first, burrowing into his brain. The gauntlet crushes his skull and sprays brain matter all around his room.

Wesley discards the gauntlet and leaves, Doomfist's crushed head at the bottom of the crater that had been his bed.

______________________________________

Widowmaker shrugs off her suit and pads into the shower, which is steaming due to the hot water.

Or so she thought.

She closes the chamber and turns on the shower.

Pure, concentrated Liquid Nitrogen makes contact with her skin, and she screams, but it dies in between as the chemical freezes off all of her with remarkable quickness.

She is mummified, her pose contorted, trying to go as far as she could from the shower. Her hand on the glass door, trying to pry it open, but a simple mop jammed into the handle defeats her.

Wesley rips the washbasin apart and throws the sink at the chamber, smashing her alongwith the glass, into millions of tiny pieces.

The liquid nitrogen continues to pour, freezing whatever it can.

Wesley turns around and walks away.

" _Adieu, cherie._ " He growls through his mask, and exits through the door.

______________________________________

Moira relishes the screams of her test subject as she tries the nanites on him, looking for abnormal behaviour.

But the subject dies, due to the nanites rejecting his body, but then eating it for good measure. She glares at her work and then turns around to file paperwork.

A pair of scalpels is driven through the hands, which were on the table. She screams in pain but she cannot turn around.

Wesley drives his fist through the emergency glass and retrieves the fire axe, letting its edge drag on the tiling, filling the room with a sick grating noise.

Wesley raises the axe over his head.

" _Fitting for you to die this way_ " He growls, and a chill runs up her spine, Mercy's pleading face appears before her eyes, then her disintegration by the nanites.

" _Consider this a gift from the Killer_ " He says, and swings the axe with all his might.

Moira's skull splits like a log of soft wood, brains are pouring out from the sides of the axe, alongwith a profuse amount of blood.

Wesley doesn't care about the blood, flesh and the assortment of bodily tissues sprayed across his leather suit.

He has work to do.

______________________________________

Sombra sips at the tequila, facing the sink, and replacing the bottle into the cupboard above it.

She hears footsteps. Heavy and unashamed.

"Here for a drink?" she asks, paying no heed to the sound of unplugging.

"No." Sombra goes pale when she notices that the voice does not belong to Reaper.

She whips around and a toaster slams on the side of her face, sending her crumbling to the floor. Wesley kneels beside her and grabs her head- the side with cybernetics, and slams it on the ground.

She runs her hand over his mask, hoping to hack anything that she could use to her favor.

But she should have understood that if Wesley wanted to get hacked, he would have not used a toaster, or a leather suit.

Three or four slams later, her forehead is torn open. Wesley's fingers dig into her skin and grab her implants. She screams when Wesley pulls them out slowly, peeling them off her skull.

She tries to scramble away from his grip.

" _Por dios._ " He growls. And then pulls with all his strength.

Her skin gives way and Wesley pulls out her spine, implants and all, and rips it clean off.

He takes his mask off, drinks the tequila she was drinking and puts it back on. He also takes her EMP. 

Work is not over yet.

______________________________________

Reaper is floating through the hallways, relishing in the satisfaction of eradicating his former allies. His shotguns are at his sides, forever ready.

He is walking to the basement to investigate the sounds that come from it. 

In one smooth motion, Wesley slides through the black cloud that is Reaper, Grabs his shotguns and uses the EMP.

Reaper's nanites die, turning him solid again and Wesley faces him.

Reaper's mask is the cold truth. His mask is Red-hot fury. His red visors burning through his empty blackness.

Wesley raises both the shotguns and points them at his face.

"Die." He says, putting the weight of three words that Reaper uses, into one.

Wesley empties both the shotguns on him, turning him from a feared terrorist to a mound of black meat.

Wesley discards his shotguns, and exits the base.

When he is away, he presses a button and the thousands of mice in the basement blow all at once, sending the building falling like a house of cards.

______________________________________

Symmetra was reading a magazine when the bullet from Wesley's sniper rifle makes a hole in her skull.

She slumps off the chair she was sitting on and falls in the pool of her own blood, the carpet of the hotel room stained crimson.

______________________________________

All Wesley needed was a well placed bullet and Junkrat did the rest.

Wesley's bullet found the belt of grenades Junkrat keeps, for when he dies, he will take people with them.

The explosion from one grenade triggers the others, and the rest of the explosives littered across the building, and their shack blows to pieces, bits of meat, metal and wood raining around it.

Wesley feels the waves of calmness lap at his rage.

______________________________________

Wesley growls in awkwardness and looks at the dead team before him and the ashes of Schwester right in front of him. Then he looks at himself

Wesley was in Angela's suit, the parts that could not fit taken away. That meant he was wearing her wings and skirt over his leather suit.

He might be a killer but hope still drives him. He spent close to half a day collecting the bits and pieces of the dead team and the ashes that Mercy was reduced to. He had learnt all about her suit and it did have an ability which allowed dead people to be alive again.

But he has no idea if they will live, but he has nothing to lose. But he hopes wildly, defiantly and shamelessly that he can bring them back. That Schwester will be back again.

The possibilities put butterflies in his stomach. He looks at the activation line.

_Heroes never die._

He readies the voice clipping he had made of Mercy for the suit to recognise. He might be a hardass killer and a bad ass motherfucker but he was still a seven year old if there was a possibility to bring them back.

He activates the suit and it hums, gathering energy. When Wesley feels its ready, he puts his finger on the play button, of a tattered but working speaker, and closes his eyes.

He has nothing to lose.

Anticipation and fear thunder in his ears.

He presses play.

"Heroes never die!" Mercy's voice echoes in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> There was too much negativity so I added a little hope.
> 
> Pls review.
> 
> And yes, Schwester means sister in German.


End file.
